


FETISH U - BEAUTY IS IN THE EYES OF THE BEHOLDER

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH U - BEAUTY IS IN THE EYES OF THE BEHOLDER

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEAUTY IS IN THE EYES OF THE BEHOLDER

 

The other nin's always said that the tricking water made them feel like they had to urinate... and that only made Sai more excited... the image of the semi-erect cocks, the golden fluid shooting out so forcefully... 

Sai took a deep shaky breath trying to calm his rapidly growing arousal... this was his favorite area of the village sometimes he would just take a blanket and lay listening to the trickle... picturing the cocks of the nin in the pool, their faces and looks of almost orgasmic relief as they emptied that beautiful stream of yellow from their semi-rigid cocks... how could anyone not see how sexy that was! 

“Sai, are you here again?” Naruto snorted. “I swear you have got to be the cleanliest nin in the village! Even the Kinochi aren’t this obsessed with cleanliness!” 

Sai shuttered at the though of the female nin, their urine trickling out of their bodies between flaps of flesh... distressing. 

“Hello dickless.” Sai replied hiding his irritation at having his quiet contemplation disturbed.

Naruto frowned then choose to ignore Sai’s inappropriate nickname. “How can you hang out here? Man just the sound of the tricking water makes me have to pee!”

Sai’s attention was caught by Naruto’s words, his eyes drifted down to Naruto’s crotch before dismissing him once more. “You probably have to squat like a girl.”

Naruto’s face flamed so bright his ears were red, “Ok that’s it! No more! I’m going to prove to you that I have a cock and it’s a good size one!”

Sai waited, when Naruto didn’t do anything he sighed, “As I thought dickless.”

“I’m not just going to whip it out for you!” Naruto protested indignantly.

“I thought you had to urinate... do it and let me see if you have to squat like a girl.” Sai instructed his tone indifferent. Sai wasn’t about to get his hopes up, he’d never seen any indication that Naruto even had a cock much less a ‘good size one’.

Naruto scowled, “I don’t usually just pee anywhere... I’m not an animal you know.”

Sai nodded, “Yes the male ox I’ve seen have impressive cocks... you are nothing like them.”

Naruto’s eyes widened, “You almost as big of a pervert as Jiraiya! You’re not supposed to look at animals cocks!”

Sai gave Naruto a detached look “If you are not going to show me than you will remain ‘dickless’.

Naruto clenched his jaw, “Fine... I’ll do it but if you tell anyone...”

“Who would I tell... who would like to hear about you urinating?” Sai inquired bluntly.

Sai’s interest was piqued... he could hope it wasn’t the size of a child’s penis. Naruto unzipped his pants and withdrew his semi-erect cock... Sai studied it, Naruto was right it was nice. Sai looked up at Naruto, “I thought you had to urinate... or did you just wish to show me your cock?”

Naruto blushed and mumbled, “No, I do have to pee.”

“You can pee on that bush.” Sai stated blandly.

Naruto moved over to the bush and after a minute a strong stream of yellow erupted from his cock wetting the bush thoroughly. Sai drew a ragged breath, glorious... this would be in his fantasies for a long time.

Naruto finished and was about to tuck his cock in his pants when Sai moved over and touched it, he could smell the fresh urine and his balls were aching he was so hard... so excited.

Naruto gasped and backed away his mouth open to protest, but when his eyes met Sai’s... Sai’s eyes were dark with lust, his perfect bow shaped mouth open in a soft pant and Sai’s pink tongue wet his lips. Naruto swallowed hard and his cock flushed with arousal.

Sai moved close once more, “It is a nice cock... a beautiful cock... may I take it in my mouth?”

Naruto nodded wordlessly, still stunned by the rapid change of events. Sai knelt and leaned forward, his tongue licking the head of Naruto’s cock... he could taste the urine. Sai wrapped his lips around the head of Naruto’s cock and sucked, “Mmmm...” Sai moaned his pleasure. Naruto made a low cry but it didn’t matter to Sai... the taste of Naruto’s cock so soon after he’d urinated was intoxicating! Sai’s hand reached down and freed his cock stroking it as he tasted Naruto’s cock and licked any trace of urine from it. 

Sai was so excited he was trembling; he released Naruto’s cock. “Please fuck me!” 

Naruto blinked in confusion and protested, “I don’t have any lube!” 

Sai panted, “Please!” Sai licked the head of Naruto’s cock leaving it wet with saliva and bowed on the ground his pants down around his knees.

Naruto didn’t move until Sai pleaded once more, “Please put your big beautiful cock in me! Please fuck me!” 

It was the last push Naruto needed and his hand cupped Sai’s hip as the other guided his very aroused cock into the tight heat of Sai’s body. Naruto groaned in pleasure, Sai whimpered desperately “Please fuck me now!” Naruto began fucking Sai’s tight body with long hard strokes as Sai whimpered and whined bucking back urgently.

Then Naruto did something that made Sai take back every bad thought he’d ever had about him. Naruto reached his hand around and Sai could smell it, it was the hand that had held his cock as he urinated, the one that had touched the damp head after as Naruto was about to tuck his cock into his pants... it smelled of urine. 

Sai gasped loudly, bucking frantically back on Naruto’s cock as he cupped the hand to his face until his body tightened then soared over into an intensely powerful orgasm. Sai made a low cry and came in hard spurts on the ground, the strong contractions of his muscles drew Naruto over into his climax and he moaned loudly as he bucked deep one last time and released in the heated grasp of Sai’s body.

Naruto stayed leaning into Sai a few more seconds as he caught his breath then withdrew his cock from Sai’s body. As Sai rose to his feet he could feel the damp of Naruto’s cum wetting his thighs, it did not bother him. Sai drew up his pants; he’d just make the hand signs and appear in his room shower and change.

Naruto was standing quietly looking at Sai, his cock was hidden once more by his garish orange pants. Naruto’s gaze was serious, “So... what now?”

Sai looked at Naruto curiously, “Now I go home and shower and change clothes... I suggest you do the same... unless you prefer to stay this way.” Sai replied matter-of-factly.

Naruto gave Sai a strange look, shook his head then performed the hand seals and disappeared. Sai kicked loose dirt over the area of ground that was damp with his sperm, and then did the same.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FETISH U:  
Urophilia: Arousal by urine

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
